O Filme de sua Vida
by Sakura Soryu
Summary: One Shot - A vida real convinha muito bem a Blair Waldorf - BlairNate


**Disclaimer: **Os livros da série Gossip Girl pertencem a Cecily Von Ziegesar.

-

-

**O Filme de sua Vida**

-

-

Blair Waldorf estava parada diante do espelho, enquanto remexia constantemente com as unhas pintadas em vermelho rubi em seu delicado colar de esmeralda.

Seus olhos azuis não conseguiam desviar do pingente oval que estava pousado na palma de sua mão direita.

Blair adorava a cor verde, porque ela invariavelmente lembrava-a dos olhos envolventes de Nate Archibald.

E sempre quando a jovem Waldorf encontrava aquele par de olhos sentia-se mergulhar naquela profundidade de corpo e alma.

E então, em seguida, inevitavelmente o filme de sua vida começaria a rodar dentro de sua cabeça.

Porque Blair fazia esse tipo de romântica incurável em que os filmes de atrizes do cinema antigo, como Audrey Hepburn, representavam sua vida.

No momento ela estrelava a popular garota mais cool da escola que namorava o garoto mais desejado da cidade.

E eles mantinham aquele tipo de relacionamento que todo mundo quer, mas ninguém tem. Porque o amor deles faria o tipo imutável que você só vê nos sucessos da década de 1950.

Nesse instante sua mente vôo e ela sentiu seu coração disparar.

Blair continuava a se surpreender como, só de pensar em Nate, seu peito começava a arder.

Seu coração ás vezes batia de forma tão rápida que a Waldorf juntava suas mãos junto a ele, como se dessa forma pudesse protegê-lo para que ele não a deixasse.

E ela adorava isso, porque sentia como se todos os dias se apaixonasse de novo pelo cara com quem queria passar o resto de sua vida.

Como acontecia em "Como se fosse a primeira vez".

Blair não contava para ninguém, mas adorava esse filme. Mesmo que às vezes parecesse estar traindo Audrey Hepburn com Drew Barrymore.

Quando a Waldorf era uma criança da primeira série e viu Nate Archibald pela primeira vez, teve a certeza de que seria com aquele cara que ela se casaria e pediu um livro à sua mãe sobre o amor.

Eleanor Waldorf achou um tanto precoce, mas mesmo assim bastante bonitinho o pedido de sua filha e então lhe comprou o livro mais caro, mais bonito e mais auto-explicativo que encontrou.

Quando Blair o pegou em mãos foi imediatamente correndo trancar-se em seu quarto. Seus olhos de criança percorriam cada letra, palavra e frase com uma atenção surpreendente.

Quem a olhasse pensaria que ela fazia o tipo garota prodígio que entendia de assuntos complexos, mas a verdade era que a Waldorf não estava entendendo bulhufas.

Mas quando leu aquela frase "O amor também pode ser doloroso" e a comparou com o momento em que viu Nate preferir jogar bola ao invés de ir ver um filme romântico com ela, Blair compreendeu.

Desde então ela resolveu deixar aquela dor de lado, encarando-a como um processo natural do que estava sentindo.

De repente, a voz de sua mãe alta e clara tirou-lhe de seus devaneios.

- Nate querido, que bom vê-lo! Vou chamar a Blair.

A Waldorf apressou-se em passar uma escova em seus cabelos castanhos e em seguida uma camada de batom cor-de-rosa brilhante em seus lábios.

Sorriu com doçura para o seu reflexo no espelho e imaginou Nate a sua frente, e em seguida fechou a porta do banheiro em um barulho surdo.

Era Páscoa e o pai do Archibald os levaria para esquiar em Sun Valley por uma semana.

E como uma romântica incorrigível, Blair tinha preparado uma surpresa.

Comprou um suéter de cashmere verde-musgo para combinar com os olhos do namorado.

_Eu te amo_, ela diria antes de entregar-lhe o seu coração.

Pegou suas malas e desceu as escadas tentando não parecer ansiosa demais, apesar de seu coração estar ainda mais disparado e seu peito estar ardendo ainda mais.

Eram naqueles momentos em que a vida real convinha muito bem a Blair Waldorf, melhor até do que qualquer romance estrelado por Audrey Hepburn.

Afinal, Audrey Hepburn não tinha um Nate Archibald.

**Fim**

**N/A: **Aposto que todo mundo já sabe, mas não custa nada frisar. No suéter que a Blair vai dar ao Nate, ela costurou um coração de ouro na manga, para que ele sempre o tivesse consigo. Por isso que eu coloquei "_Eu te amo_, ela diria antes de entregar-lhe o seu coração".

Não é super fofo? Eu acho, e mais fofo ainda seria receber reviews de quem curtiu o meu trabalho :)

E antes que eu me esqueça, no livro a Blair tem olhos azuis e essa fanfic foi baseada nele.


End file.
